The present invention relates to an X-ray image processing apparatus for processing X-ray image data obtained by radiating X-rays onto a subject.
In an X-ray image processing apparatus, X-rays radiated onto a subject are detected by an X-ray detector, and an image data is formed based on X-ray data output from the X-ray detector. More specifically, in this X-ray image processing apparatus, an X-ray image signal detected by the X-ray detector is sampled and quantized, and is further subjected to processing, in order to produce a clear image from a blurred image. Image-improving processing is performed for the purpose of removing a noise component to render an image more discernable. Signal processing, for emphasizing a specific component in an image, and processing for gradation conversion are also performed.
The following three factors are considered as being responsible for the blurring of an X-ray image:
1. scattered X-rays;
2. veiling glare which occurs when an image intensifier converts an X-ray image to a photo-image, and a TV camera converts the photo-image to an image signal; and
3. inherent characteristics of an X-ray tube, the image intensifier, and TV camera.
Extensive studies have been carried out, with the aim of eliminating these causes of blurring, and while various countermeasures have been proposed, a completely satisfactory countermeasure has not yet been realized.